fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Toroko
Hello and welcome to our very quick and short showcase. Let's get to the first item of interest: Fantendoverse X: Space and Time is a brand new game meant to celebrate Fantendo's tenth anniversary as a site. While it won't be done on the anniversary, it will be announced and sign-ups will be launched today, on the date of the anniversary. As for the game itself, it's a Fire Emblem-styled game of sorts, a tactical role playing game that moves you across a grid to battle enemies. During the game, you will build up an army that you can select your choice battlers to utilize. These characters depend on your version of the game. In Fantendoverse X: Space, you'll be enlisting characters from across the multiverse, from the New Fantendoverse to other alternate universes, like a universe where Unten crashes into a Feudal Japan instead of present day Noah or a universe where Unten, Rachel, Leah and Strafe are bounty hunters working with Alcyone. The possibilities in this are rather infinite; you may even see versions of yourself to recruit. In Fantendoverse X: Time, you are traveling across time, from the past to the future to enlist characters. From the Shattered remains of the old Fantendoverse to times before that, you'll be able to enlist a ton of classic characters and classic versions of characters. In the future, you'll be going up against possible future timelines that are shaped by the way you interact with the past as well as the characters within. That sounds pretty great on it's own right? Now here's the twist, and there is a twist, and the twist is that you are the villain. You play as a player avatar (default name being Xen) and your goal is rather villainous in nature. You are aiming to destroy the boundaries that holds up Fantendoverse multiverses and destroy time itself. These two goals have each their own title as well as the hero to oppose you. In Fantendoverse X: Space, you will be opposed by Nora, a hero deadset to stop your reign of terror and has sealed your power to travel through time. You need to build a army with your dimension hopping powers and gather characters from all over the Fantendoverse multiverses. In Fantendoverse X: Time, you will be opposed by Veve, a hero deadset to stop your reign of terror and has sealed your power to travel through space. You need to turn back the clock and build a army from the past and future of the Fantendoverses. More details will arise soon! This will not be a super active project, but rather one that gets updated over the course of a year similar to say, Splatoon. Features and characters will be introduced over the course of the year, but the page itself will have a complete story mode when it launches. Sign-ups are here! As for our other announcement: The V2.5 is a upgrade of The V², although not in the graphical department. You'll be able to enjoy most if not all of the V² experience just about everywhere. Almost all games will work with this new expansion, and some games will have exclusive functionality with it. That said, most if not all games will still work with the regular V². It's totally nicking off the Switch a bit, but it only has the essentials only. These controllers can be detached from the console and used by you or you and a buddy. If you prefer using the regular V2Raptor controllers, those will work fine as well. More information about this will be coming soon. I hope you enjoyed this quick conference. May Fantendo persist 10 more years. Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase